


You Can't Tell

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bathrooms, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Comedy, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Filk, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Men Crying, Musical References, Musicals, Parody, Revenge, Secrets, Singing, Song Parody, Unbreakable Vow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Half-Blood Prince, Draco Malfoy is under a lot of pressure. The only place he can be himself and cry is in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. And he won't let her tell anyone about how sensitive he can be. A song filk to "It Takes Two" from the musical Hairspray.</p>
<p>And no one knows but you and I<br/>I'm lonely and I've got to cry<br/>You can't tell, Myrtle<br/>You can't tell</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Tell

**Author's Note:**

> "No," said Myrtle defiantly, her voice echoing loudly around the old tiled bathroom. "I mean he's sensitive, people bully him too, and he feels lonely and hasn't got anybody to talk to, and he's not afraid to show his feelings and cry!"-- Moaning Myrtle, HBP pg 462 US
> 
> "You Can't Tell" filked to the tune of "It Takes Two" from the musical Hairspray. Originally filked September 2007. I used the Original Broadway Cast version, but it's mostly the same if you listen to the movie version, except Tracy's part isn't really included.

**DRACO:**  
They say it's a man's job, and it should be done with pride  
So what better way's there to prove my worth upon this side?  
But when it comes down to things I'm really terrified  
  
And no one knows but you and I  
I'm lonely and I've got to cry  
You can't tell, Myrtle  
You can't tell  
  
It ain't gonna matter just how well I do in the school  
So that's why I know I should go on and get rid of the fool  
But when I get to work I don't think it's all that cool  
  
Oh no, I'm afraid of this big mob  
The time has come for me to sob  
You can't tell, Myrtle  
You can't tell  
  
Don't you know  
Father's gotten locked away  
In revenge it's up to me  
Snape keeps getting in my way  
Now why can't he let me be?  
I've worked out this plan on my own  
And I'm ready for my fame  
But now I'm sure that I'll fail  
I'm so tired of this game  
  
I guess in all honesty, I just don't know what to do  
I dreamt it would be different, not all this crap from You-Know-Who  
So come closer, Myrtle, oh, before he kills me too  
  
 **MYRTLE:**  (way too excited about asking him to share her toilet)  
Yeahhh!  
  
 **DRACO (and MYRTLE)**  
Tell me, I've got you and you've got me (I've got you, you've got me)  
That I can share here openly (You can share openly)  
Listen now and know your part (I'll listen, let's not part)  
Then I'll come back and pour out my heart (Please come back, pour out your heart!)  
  
You can't tell Myrtle  
  
 **MYRTLE:**  
I can't tell  
  
 **DRACO:**  
You can't tell  
  
 **MYRTLE:**  
I won't tell  
  
 **DRACO:**  
Or I'll give you hell  
  
 **DRACO and MYRTLE:**  
I can't tell


End file.
